You & I
by diddlybops
Summary: Series of Jori one-shots.


**A/N:** Hi, you guys. I missed you. I miss writing, but I've had writer's block and reading this, you will find that I still have writer's block. I want to update my stories so much, but everything I write gets completely discarded. I don't know why I've finished this one. It's my least favorite out of the million one shots I have started. Just want to let you guys know that I'm still here and still very much love Jori.

Someone save me and force me to finish my stories!

* * *

Dude

"Hey, dude, do you have a pen I could borrow?" Tori asks, turning around to face Jade sat behind her who just quirks an eyebrow.

"No," She says without missing a beat.

"O…Kay."

* * *

"We're all thinking about hanging out at my house after school today. Do you want to come by?" The brunette asks, smiling over at her friend.

"What are we doing?" Jade asks. They're at their second hour now and they both share it with Robbie and Andre.

"I don't know. Make pizza and probably watch a film?"

"Well, do I get to pick what we watch?"

"What? No!" Tori says, still traumatized from the last movie they had at Beck's.

"I totally agree with Tori," Robbie says and shakes his head a bit. "No more horror flicks."

"Then I'm not going," The raven-haired beauty states simply and Tori can't help but smile a bit and admire her.

"Dude, come on! I know you'll end up coming anyway!"

Jade only answers with a blank stare.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, then? So… You're coming?" Tori asks with a small smile, watching Jade because she knows it won't take long for her companion to crack a grin and then swat at her chest. "Ow!"

* * *

"Four cups of flour," Jade reads as she sits by the ledge of the steps and crosses her ankles.

"Four cups of flour," Cat repeats as she dumps about five in a bowl.

"Eight ounces of water."

"Okay!"

"Hey!" Tori says, looking at the two. "You can't… I know what you're doing!"

Jade quirks an eyebrow. "What am I doing?"

"You know what! You can't just… We're trying to make pizzas, dude, you can't make up inaccurate measurements! That'll mess us up!"

Everyone thinks a vein just popped on Jade's forehead as she stomps over to grab at Tori's wrist. She grips tight and marches up the Vega stairs to her room.

* * *

"Dammit, Vega, I don't appreciate you doing that!" Jade says after a long while of being alone with Tori in her room.

"Appreciate what? What did I do?" Tori asks, bewildered.

"You… Pretending that we're all buddy-buddy!" The raven wonder exclaims, her arms flailing around as she paces about the Latina's room.

"But… We're friends—"

"We're not friends!" Jade interrupts, looking at Tori with a glare. "You _know_ that."

"I know that," She replies in a soft tone as she watches her companion have a bit of an inner turmoil. She's conflicted and Tori knows that all she has to do is leave Jade be and have her sort things out herself.

"It's more than that," Jade finally says in a frustrated tone as she crosses her arms and looks up at Tori.

"It's more than that," Tori answers simply as she reaches over to hold onto Jade's hips. She pulls her over, just a little closer. "So… What are we, then? We agreed to keep things quiet about us being make out buddies and—"

"That's nonsense. I would never agree to us being called such a stupid name," Jade cuts her off with a roll of her eyes before she moves up to wrap her arms around Tori's shoulders and steps in to close that little sliver of a gap.

"Fine, we're just friends who—" Tori's groaning when she sees Jade about to interrupt her about the whole friends thing so she quickly corrects herself. "—two _people_ who kiss each other on the mouths every now and then."

Tori should be worried. And she is.

Jade could very well date Beck again or anyone else who's not her and pretend like what they had never happened. Because she likes Jade. She's realized it way before they've ever even kissed for the first time and it wouldn't be a shock if Jade does decide to hurt her.

But over and over again, Jade proves her wrong.

Jade proves her wrong by the way she buys Tori a cup of coffee anytime she's getting herself some. And by the way she comes over and chooses to hang out with her and only her, which is like, every other day. There's so many other ways, too.

Like how she wakes in the middle of her sleep to find Jade still awake and kissing and holding her all over.

She can go on and on about Jade.

"So? What are we, Jade? How am I meant to act towards you around our friends?" Tori asks as she looks over at Jade. It's an endless pool of blue and leafy specks of green glancing back at her.

Jade only sighs. Maybe even stomps a little softly against the hardwood floors as she looks up at Tori in a pleading way. It resembles an adorable child not knowing what they want and so they get frustrated by that. "I don't know. I just know that I don't want you calling me dude. We make out sometimes and that's weird…"

"Okay, then I won't call you dude."

"Or friend."

"Okay, nor friend—"

"Or—"

"Baby, what am I meant to call you?" Tori asks before she huffs a bit dramatically, but it _is_ exhausting. They've relocated to the bed. They're laid down with Jade's arm wrapped around Tori. Then Jade's thinking, _yes, I want to be called that. Call me your baby_. "What am I to you? What do you want me to be? Like, in your life, what do you want me to be? Am I just a filler until you can find another make out buddy?"

"No!" Jade is saying as she glares at the brunette in the way of, _how could you think that_ to _how could I make you feel that way about us_?

"Because I mean, we've been doing this for like… Three months, you know? Am I just a distraction? Am I a placeholder? Because if I am, please let me know. I'm totally fine with being cuddle buddies who happen to make out _a whole lot_ , but if you're putting in half of the effort, then I only want to put forth half of my feelings in this. And—"

"Jesus, Vega, stop it! You're locked on!" Jade says as she grabs at Tori's chin to get the girl to look at her. She gets like that all the time. She asks too many damn questions and she ends up freaking herself out. "Let me talk."

Tori sighs, finally catching her breath only to try and talk again. "But I just want to know! I've been wanting to know since we started this. I mean… I lose sleep now! I mean, you made me lose sleep before because you always said _just one more kiss, Vega,_ but it's never just _one more kiss,_ _ **Vega**_ , it's always an hour later until it's the _**very**_ last kiss because we've nearly severed our lips off from kissing, but now because of you _**again**_ I sleep later than I do when I'm up wondering what we are and eleven is very late to start sleeping! Baby, _ow_!"

"Stop. _Talking_!" Jade says, punctuating with each whack of the pillow to Tori's chest. She's somehow straddled Tori and said girl has completely unnoticed it, which happens like, never. "You _aren't_ a placeholder or a filler until I find someone better. I know it's long overdue, but I _do_ happen to like you. Even when a dork like you gets locked on and asks too many damn questions or has to go to bed before nine at night. I… I want it to go somewhere, but you just need to give me a bit to figure it out. It hasn't been as easy for me. Unlike you, who was all, _Uh-oh! I think I like girls! Especially when all I can do is stare at Jade's boobs!_ " Jade says in that one voice she likes to tease her in.

"I. Don't. Talk like that! And you _know_ I get grumpy if I don't exactly nine hours of sleep!" Tori says, glaring up at Jade as she absently rubs at her cuddle buddy's thighs. Even with those stockings on, it's legs for absolute _days_. "But baby, that's perfectly fine if you need to adjust to this. All I needed to know was that you felt the same way and that you wanted something out of this."

"And Tori, I _do_."

"Then that's all we need to talk about, Jade. Take the time you need. I won't rush you," She says with a soft smile. She looks up at the girl perched on her lap as she kneads at those creamy, fit thighs. Jade wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She knows that. She's learned that and Jade has proven it, too. "You're missing out, though, babe. I could be loving on you so hard. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty damn good lover. Well, probably. I don't know. I've never really… Loved anyone before, so I'm assuming."

"I can tell you now that you're doing a pretty good job." Jade's smiling and she can't quite help it because Tori's being incredibly adorable. Then she's thinking, _what's the wait_? They can figure it out together as they go. They obviously both want this. There's chemistry Jade can't explain. She can trust Tori and she knows they can both take care of each other.

"C'mere…" Tori's saying as she tugs on the hem of Jade's shirt, wanting her to lean down to kiss her. It's been way too long. It's been about two hours and that's just way too long.

"No. You get over here."

"Jesus, babe, it takes me more work to move up there and all you have to do is just—"

"Oh, is it? Make me!"

Then there's Tori's hands pressed against Jade's cheek as she kisses her deeply.

And Jade's winded.

It's full of need and such urgency. It's like they've fought years for this. And the moment their lips can finally meet, it's relief.

There's a certain way Tori kisses. She'll hold onto Jade tight, but her kisses will be gentle against Jade's. She'll graze the tip of her nose against Jade's before she tilts her head to capture her lips again. Then Jade will respond with a nip to her mouth and a tight vice on Tori's shirt.

Neither of the two notice that they've switched positions until Tori's lifting Jade up further onto the bed and the latter is moving from underneath her. Their hips press against each other and a noise slips from their mouths.

Tori looks down, seeing her waist tucked between Jade's thighs. Just one more movement and it's a dangerous territory. So she keeps still. "Sh…Should we go back downstairs?" She whispers, just now remembering that their friends are still here.

Jade's got her hand underneath Tori's shirt, her palm rubbing and kneading at her back. It's so soothing and such a simple, yet loving gesture. "Honestly? I don't really want to," She answers in a soft tone as the heel of her foot moves up Tori's calf. "I'd rather we lay here for a bit."

"C'mere, then," Tori's saying with a soft smirk and Jade's regretfully shaking her head before tilting it to capture her lips with a slow kiss. It deepens and then every movement after that is calculated.

Jade's careful and timid when her hand moves down the small of Tori's back before she's cupping and grabbing at her bum. There's a moan from her and she can't help but smile against the kiss, but it quickly fades when Tori responds with a rock of her hips. "Jesus, babe…"

The ache between Tori's legs intensifies as she holds herself up a little to press her weight underneath Jade's skirt. "Do you feel okay?" She whispers as she tries to keep her gaze on Jade, but the pleasure gets too much that she has to squeeze her eyes shut. It's slow and tantalizing as they grind against each other.

"I feel really… _Tori_ …" Jade's blue, dilated eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as she widens her legs and takes more of Tori between them. She's bucking herself up against her, panting. "K-Keep going. Please don't stop."

It's getting hot in her room and the sun is about to set. It's getting darker and her vision is a bit blurry because Jade never bothered to turn on the light or even lock the door when she got dragged up here. So she's quickly reaching over her nightstand to grab at her glasses.

"Babe, seriously? Every time," Jade's groaning as she reaches over to straighten out the stupid glasses. Tori's always wearing them when they're kissing, in bed talking or just doing homework together. She doesn't understand why. "They're reading glasses."

"So? I don't want to miss anything, babe…" Tori blushes a little before kissing Jade's forehead softly. She hugs her tight with one arm whilst the other holds herself up.

There's a chuckle from Jade before she claims her lips in such a possessive, Jade-like way. It's adorable for Tori.

Both girls can feel the heat between them. It starts to get too overwhelming that Tori starts to unbutton her jeans and Jade's helping by unzipping the last hitch. They struggle and laugh a little when her jeans hardly clear her knees, so they give up and go back to kissing and touching one another.

Tan fingers move up porcelain thighs before they meet at the crevice to tear at the flimsy fabric. There's a gasp from Jade when she realizes that Tori has ripped her stockings but it doesn't matter when the Latina's grinding back into her a little harder.

Her knuckles are a bit wet from accidentally grazing against Jade's center—which makes her want to touch her even more, but she's not quite ready for that yet.

Then Jade's topping her and holding onto the headboard as she rolls and circles her hips over Tori's. The bed creaks and moves under their ministrations as Tori moans and trembles forward when they both rub against a really sensitive spot.

Nothing else really matters. All that they can register is the pleasure building and throbbing between them. Their friends could very well interrupt and it wouldn't matter.

"I really, really like you, Vega…" Jade's whimpering as she grinds against Tori a little faster.

Her head is spinning. She grabs onto Jade's skirt and pulls at it. Her knuckles are white. She's feeling like she could tear this too.

She watches Jade's face scrunch and twist in pleasure as they both look down to see their panty-clad centers rubbing and grinding together. They're soaked and moving against each other harder.

It's slick and feral when they topple the edge together. Tori's holding onto Jade whilst the paler one grips on the sheets with a silent cry. It seems to last for hours as they ride it out together.

They come down, slow and hard as they crash back on the bed. It's full of lazy, soft kisses as they hold onto each other, both in a pleasured haze. It wasn't ideal and they didn't have sex, sex, but it was something.

"Definitely more than cuddle buddies," Jade laughs in between pants as she kicks off her ripped stockings and soaked underwear.

Tori's smiling and kissing Jade's shoulders to her chest as she hugs her tight. "Hump buddies, now."

There's gentle slapping sound in the stuffy room as Tori squeals. "Baby, you're so gross!"

X

After a good while they're headed back downstairs. They've been gone for way too long but everyone was too scared to check on Tori because of how afraid they are of Jade. She didn't seem to be in a good mood all day today, but that's changed, somehow.

They're eating pizza and watching the end of the film. They missed almost the entire movie whilst up in Tori's room but no one asks.

"My turn," Jade says as she reaches for the remote to find a movie to watch, but everyone is protesting and Tori's trying to get it from her grasp.

"No one wants you to pick, gimme!" Jade doesn't have much trouble avoiding Tori as much as the Latina has trouble trying to reach for the remote as she casually scrolls down the list of horror films. "Babe, no!"

Tori doesn't notice everyone stopping to look at the two whilst Jade just stares at her blankly.

"What?" She asks, fixing her glasses as she looks at her friends. "Oh… I mean babe. Um… Babe-dude."

Jade sighs. "We're dating," She says blatantly as she pulls up one of her favorite films before anyone could question them.

* * *

 **A/N:** A let down right?

ANYWAY, can we PLEASE talk about Elitoria? 09/04/15 NEVER FORGET

PS I also wrote a one shot about that and good gracious I'm trying to force myself to FINISH IT

I love you.


End file.
